Santa Baby!
by vampchick09
Summary: The Lightwood Family spends Christmas at the Institute with Simon and Magnus too. Jace and Clary have alone time at Midnight. Read&Review. xD


**Hi, sup? Merry Christmas! Everyone this is probably a bit late.. but still xD. This is a one shot, like a little gift from Me to You. Yay! I'll put the gift Izzy gives to Clary on my profile. **

**Me: since it's still Christmas can I have you Jace as my gift? xD**

**Jace: sorry, you can't cause I'm only Clary's ;) **

**Clary: Say you don't own the Mortal Instruments and Jace.**

**Me: I don't own the Mortal Instruments…**

**Clary: and…say it, say it.**

**Me: …**

**Me: Fine.. and Jace too. :( *sniffles***

**Song used: Santa baby by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Santa Baby<span>_

Clary's POV (11:00pm)

It's 1 hr till Midnight to be Christmas day. I thought about what kind of gift I would get Jace, and finally thought of the perfect gift. I snuck into Jace's room and took his stele. Don't go jumping to conclusions now. I took it so I can engrave 'Jace Lightwood.' I wrapped it up and place it under the tree. I almost got caught.

_*flashback*_

'Yes I found his stele, now just quietly get out before he comes back.' I tiptoe out his room and quietly close the door, when I hear him behind me.

"What are you doing in my room, Clary?" he crosses his arms.

"Jace," I quickly shove his stele up the back of my shirt. I grin.

"…just looking for my sketching pencil, see!" I pull out my pencil. "Found it, anyways catch ya later." I run to my room. 'That was close.'

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

><p>"Hey Clary can I see you for a sec?" Izzy asked.<p>

"Yah, sure Izzy, whats up?" In the background you could hear Jace asking _"Anyone seen my Stele?"_

"_What, You lost again didn't you Jace?" Alec said._

"I want to give you, your gift earlier before Christmas."

"Aww, thanks Izzy" I hug her and give a kiss on the cheek.

"Go on, open it." Izzy squealed. I unwrapped the box to see a _Perfectly Me Santa baby doll_ lingerie, it came with a santa hat.

"Wow…Izzy this is umm…thanks so much."

"Great!" she squealed. I feel my cheeks getting pink as to why she would give something so…sexy.

"Umm…Izzy it's kinda sexy…"

"Well Duh! That's the point, so when you and Jace have some alone time, you put could on." She walks away.

"You're Welcome!" she said over her shoulder and winked.

* * *

><p>(11:50pm)<p>

'Hmm…maybe I should put on Isabelle's sexy gift and give Jace a little something extra.' I grabbed my mascara, put on a bit of red lipstick, coconut body spray, and the outfit.

(11:59pm)

I tiptoed across the hall and slid into Jace's room turned on his desk lamp, found "Santa baby" by Taylor Swift on my ipod and connected it to his stereo.

I walk over to Jace, he looks so peaceful and gorgeous without his shirt, lying on his bed. I so want to crawl up next to him and feel his strong chest and arms. I lean down to kiss him, until he finally wakes up.

(Midnight)

"Clary?" he sat up and rub the sleep away from his eyes widened at what I was wearing. I leaned against the door and Press play.

* * *

><p><span>Jace's POV<span>

As soon as Clary starts the music, she gives me a little dance performance.

_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me  
>I've been an awful good girl, Santa baby<br>So hurry down the chimney tonight_!

She leans down and rakes her finger along her long legs.

_Santa baby, a '54 convertible, too, light blue  
>Well I'll wait up for you, dear, Santa baby<br>So hurry down the chimney tonight, yeah._ _Think of all the fun I've missed  
>Think of all the boys I haven't kissed<em>_._

My breath hitched when Clary crawled on top of me and kissed me quite feverishly.

_Next year I could be just as good  
>If you check off my Christmas list!<em>

She pulls away and pretends to think, and check off her imaginary list.

_Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot  
>I've been an angel all year, Santa baby<br>So hurry down the chimney tonight!_

Santa, honey, there's one more thing I really do need, the deed  
>To a platinum mine, Santa honey<br>So hurry down the chimney tonight!

She kisses me across my jaw, then nibbles my ear lobe.

_Come and trim my Christmas tree  
>With some decorations bought at Tiffany's<br>I really do believe in you  
>Let's see if you believe in me,<em>

I moan as she gently sucks on my neck, and bites.

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing  
>A ring,<em>

Clary pulls away in a mock forgetful face.

_And I don't mean on the phone, Santa baby  
>So hurry down the chimney tonight!<em>

"Merry Christmas, I love you." Clary said and kissed me.

"I love you too." I cup her face in my hands gently kiss me then, slowly more passionately till we are tongues are fighting. I pull away and lie down next to her and just snuggle till we fall asleep.

* * *

><p><span>Christmas day Clary's POV<span>

"Jace wake up!" Izzy yelled and knocked on the door.

"Jace time to open pres- Ohh! I see you used my gift already" Izzy grins and leaves.

"I better get change and meet you down stairs." I got changed and met everyone downstairs. Izzy came up to me and asked how my morning was.

"So did you enjoy my gift?" Izzy wiggles her eyebrows.

"Yes, thank you very much."

"Ok present time" Mayrse said.

"Max, this one is fo you." Mayrse was handing out the gifts.

"Izzy."

"Simon"

"Alec"

"Jace"

"Clary"

"Magnus"

"Robert and Me"

"Sweet! Superman Comic and Skateboad." Max said.

".God! $100 gift card and a Fashion Magazine." Izzy said.

"Awesome! StarWars III video game." Simon said.

"Sweet! Another black sweater" Alec said. Can't wait till Jace opens his gift.

"Jace open you gift, It's from the love of your life." I give him a cheeky grin.

"Simon?" Everyone starts laughing, I punch him in the arm. "No, Me."

"Hey it's my stele, I've been looking for this."

"Turn it around" I said, his eyes widened as he saw what it said 'Jace Lightwood.'

"Oh Babe, this is the best gift ever, aside from last night." He winked I felt myself blush.

"C'mon here Babe." He gave me a kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck and lace my fingers through his golden locks.

*cough, cough*

"Oops sorry" I grinned.

"Cool! I got a new sketch pad, just what I needed and pencil crayons."

"That's from me." Said Jace. "So you can keep sketching me some more, maybe even nude sometime." He winked. .God, did he really just say that in front of Mayrse, Robert and Max!

"Umm…thanks." I blushed.

"Yay, Glittery Leather Jacket!" said Magnus. Robert opened his gift and inside was a silver Rolex watch.

"Thanks honey." Robert said to Mayrse

Finally Mayrse open hers and turned out to be a diamond necklace with tiny sapphires. "Ohh, how Beautiful! Thanks Robert."

"God Bless us everyone." Said Max.

"Max?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it! You know I was gonna make it 'Rated M' but then I switch it to 'T'… sorry to readers who like 'Rated M' stories. (I like them too.. hehe ;) ) <strong>

**Ohh! forgot to tell you something VERY Important… REVIEW! Plz its 12:35 am, I'm writing this for YOU guys. :) Well gotta get to bed now, catch ya later ;)**

**-Vampchick09 **


End file.
